Possessed
by kakumeimei
Summary: COMPLETED! Four detectives One girl. One vengeful ghost. Wait, what does that have to do with Hiei and DDR? Small amounts of humor in the form of a girl named Keesho. Review!
1. Kitayu, Killer Extraordinaire

Possessed 

By Melissa Tachigawa (AKA AA, which stands for almighty authoress. ^.~)

Melissa: Wow, I'm posting another fic!

Miyu: Why?

Melissa: Because I can, darn you!

Keesho: (My OC for this ficcyture ^.~ Oh, um, I got her name from a fic I read, so if the author I forgot who, gomen ne… has a problem with me stealing her name, please tell me and I'll change it.) Yeah, why don't you want her to post my fic, Miyu-chan? 

Miyu: Because another fic means even more torture for me, the ever-lovable yami.

Keesho: You're "ever-lovable"?

Melissa: I'm more lovable than you are.

Miyu: Yeah right.

Melissa: (scoffs) DIE!!! (Miyu and Melissa get into one Hell of a fight)

Keesho: ^^() Um, why don't you guys read the fic? (Turns to the large cloud of dust that is Miyu and Melissa) Um, stop? (gets many death glares) Okay, never mind….

Disclaimer: If I owned YYH, would I have to baby sit my annoying cousins?! I think not.

Note: **- thoughts

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chappyter 1: Kitayu, killer extraordinaire

        Kitayu ran from the overwhelming group of tanteis, mischief lurking in her pupil-less green eyes. Her bow and arrow quill bounced up and down on her shoulder, aggravating her. She then turned to face them, a smirk crawling up her cheeks. "Don't you Reikai bakas ever give up?" she asked, slightly annoyed by 

        Kitayu was pretty, for a psycho. Her long dark lavender hair was fashioned in a cross between Sailor Moon's and Ayeka's (Tenchi) hair styles. Being a tiger demon, she had three orange stripes that crossed over her cheekbones, and a pair of fuzzy, flesh-colored ears. She was dress in a tight fitting red satin top that revealed part of her midriff and a pair of black slacks.

        Koenma, who stood at the front of the tantei group, addressed her. "Meiosutai Kitayu, you are being charged for 3rd degree murder, illegal interaction with ningens, and the slottering of both youkai and ningen alike. If found guilty, you will be immediately sentenced to death. How do you plead?"

        Kitayu smiled wickedly. "Oh, yeah, I did that," she admitted, all the while taking her bow off of her shoulder.

        Koenma narrowed her eyes at her. "What do you plan to do with that?" he asked, motioning to the bow.

        "Oh, nothing," she replied. "Just this."

        She bounded over to one of Koenma's lackeys and pulled the bow over his head and around his neck. With another evil glint in her eye, she jerked the bow towards her, the bow's wire slicing the creature's head off easily. Blood spurted from the neck, flowing sporadically. 

        Kitayu grinned at the gory sight. "Did I mention that my bow's wire is extremely sharp? That's why I wear gloves," she said, holding up a gloved hand.

        "You are a sadistic and demented bitch," Koenma said, his voice low and husky. 

        Kitayu's eyes lit up. "Oh, Koenma, I'm flattered! It's not everyday that a prince calls you a demented bitch!"

        "You forgot sadistic."

        "That too!" she beamed. 

        "So, are you gonna come quietly?" Koenma asked, his request sounding more like a demand.

        "What are you, crazy?" Kitayu countered. She chuckled. "Oh, wait, that's me." She pulled out two sharpened arrows and ran through the crowd, using the arrows to hack at all who had gotten in her way.

        Kitayu smiled maliciously. She had gotten away from certain death once again. Or so she thought. The next thing she knew, a cry of "REI GAN!!" was heard behind her, and she was laying on the ground, wounded severely by the blue ball of ki.

        An average height figure loomed above her. "Feh. You're pathetic, Meiosutai."

        Kitayu turned onto her back and grimaced from the unbearable pain. She looked at her attacker straight in the eye. "Y-you… Urameshi Yusuke, the ningen tantei that every youkai would love to kill. I can't believe you're the one who brought me down."

        Yusuke gave a non-sympathetic glare. "I'm the best of the best. You should have known it would be no one else."

        Summoning all of her remaining strength, Kitayu grabbed the boastful boy's collar. "You just wait, Urameshi. You haven't seen the last of me. I'll be back… for you." 

Kitayu managed to choke out the last words before her hand went limp. She laid there, dead for all the world to see.

        Yusuke stood up and brushed off the lingering feel of Kitayu's clutch. "Where's Botan when you need her?" he asked, desperately wanting to lighten the mood of the situation.

        Koenma didn't respond; he was too busy watching the soul escape from the deceased demon's body.

*~*~

        "KITAYU!!!!" The girl screamed, sitting up in her bed. Her breathing was loud and irregular.

        "Just a dream," she whispered to no one in particular. She laid back down and closed her eyes, letting her tear-and-swear soaked hair frame her face. *… Kitayu………..*   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melissa: Yay! I finished the first chappyter!

Keesho: . Argh! Why the cliffy?!

Melissa: Because I am evil and insane and I can do that kind of thing.

Kitane: grr…

Miyu: Keesho, you're lucky.

Keesho: Oh? Why is that?

Miyu: You're the OC that AA-chan  tortures the least.

Keesho: Really?

Melissa: Yep! Be grateful! You could have ended up like poor Aika.

Aika: (runs in) I hate you, AA!! (chases her with her spirit staff)

Melissa: (makes a naginata appear out of nowhere) Bonk me with that thing and I will take this naginata to your brain. You haven't forgotten what happened to the last person who bonked me, did you?

Aika: (gulps) (puts staff away) O.O

Melissa: ^^ Good! Okies, people, review! And I know it was short, but I promise it'll get longer! 

Miyu: So, what are you bribing the reviewers with this time?

Melissa: Um, cookies? Yes! Reviewers get any type of cookie they want! So review onegai and have a nice day! ^_^  


	2. Dreams of final meetings

Melissa: YAY!! I'm so happy! ^_^

Keesho: What? Did we get reviews?

Melissa: No, well, yes, but that's not why I'm so happy. My mommy just had an operation the other day and it was completely successful!

Miyu: You still call her mommy?

Melissa: (Death glares) You got a problem with that?

Miyu: (gulps) No..

Melissa: Good! Okies, now read the ficcyture!

Disclaimer: If I still don't have a much needed cell phone, why would I own YYH?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chappyter 2: Dreams of final meetings

        "Hello, Yusuke-kun!" Botan greeted him, cheerful as ever.

        "Oh, hey, Botan," responded Yusuke monotonously. "What's up?"

        "Koenma-sama wants to see you! C'mon!" She pulled him on to her oar and flew off, grinning as the wind rushed through her sky blue hair.

        *Great. What does the toddler want now?* Yusuke thought. *Kami…*

*~*~ Koenma's office

        "It's about time, Yusuke," Koenma scolded, taping his foot appropriately.

        "Yeah, yeah, I'm here aren't I?" Yusuke rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

        "We've gotten the information you requested on the demon that killed Keiko," the prince told her.

        Keiko had been possessed by a demon months before. The voices she heard caused her to go insane and she committed suicide. 

        Yusuke looked at the royal chibi with eyes that were fill with both pain and rage. "NANI?!" He picked Koenma up by his collar. "Tell me everything!"

        Koenma merely rearranged the placement of his pacifier. He was rather used to Yusuke's somewhat often outbursts. "Do you recall the name Meiosutai Kitayu?" he asked.

        "Kitayu?! But I _killed_ her four years ago!" Yusuke practically screeched.

        "No, you didn't."

        "What?!"

        "Her soul never came to Reikai. She stayed in Ningenkai and possessed ningens, killing each one brutally."

        Yusuke put Koenma down and stared at the back wall wistfully. "Just like she did to Keiko."

*~*~ Flashback

        Yusuke looked at the ghost of the girl he once knew and loved. "K-Keiko?" he managed to choke out. "Is that really you?"

        Keiko smiled sweetly, but sadly. "Yes, it's me."

        "What are you doing in my dream?" Yusuke asked for lack of any other thing to ask. Just the sight of seeing Keiko had made his mind go blank.

        "I had to see you one last time," she admitted. "Yusuke, I love you. You know that, right?"

        Yusuke couldn't believe that Keiko was even asking. "Of course! And I love you!"

        "Yusuke, I want you to move on." Keiko sighed. She wanted to stop and run to him, but she knew that she could not. "I never wanted to leave you, but I couldn't take it. Those voices…" she paused. The voices still haunted her, even after all of that time.

        "I took the coward's way out," she stated. "We'll see each other again, I promise. Don't spend it alone because of me. I would kill myself again if you did that!"

        Yusuke looked at her, dumbfounded. He didn't understand. What did she mean? "Keiko, are you saying that it's okay for me to love someone else?"

        Despite her own feelings, she nodded. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

        Yusuke rushed towards her and held her in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Keiko-chan."

        *No, stop. You've got to let him go,* she told her self mentally. Keiko withdrew from the hug, struggling to hold back her tears. "Goodbye, Yusuke," she whispered in his ear.

        He held her back. "Keiko, please don't say goodbye. You promised we would see each other again, so say 'ja ne' instead."

        Yusuke's request awoke more of Keiko's underlying feelings. Although she fought hard, a single tear slid from her cheek. "Ja ne, Urameshi Yusuke," she uttered, her voice almost inaudible. 

        Keiko's soul ascended into Reikai, shedding tears of relief and heartbreak through out the heavens. *Sayonara, my love.*

*~*~ End flashback

        Yusuke stood there for a while, his face silent and stoic. His mind was still dwelling on the dream. 

        Keiko had contacted him the night after she killed herself; her only reason being that she had to say goodbye.

        Yusuke clenched his fists, allowing hot, silent tears to slide down his cheeks. *Keiko, I can't move on yet. Not until I know that Kitayu is dead. I'll avenge your death, I swear!*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melissa: Once again, another short chappyter. -_-() Go ahead and stab me with a spork, although I would prefer to be stabbed by a naginata.

Miyu: (sniff) WAAAAAH!!!! OMG, that was so sad!

Keesho: Yeah, but at least Yusuke's available now! ^^

Melissa: I agree! Oh, and here are the reviewers' cookies! (throws a bunch of cookies)

kuruna icefire-

Melissa: I'm glad you were confused. It's supposed to be confusing.

Miyu: You wanted it to be confusing?

Melissa: Yep!

Miyu: Why?

Melissa: Because it makes you wonder, silly! Thankies for reviewing! ^_^

A girl and her muses-

Keesho: My fic is interesting? Yay! Oh, thankies so much, Alyssa-sama!

Miyu: OMG, she's almost as weird as Lissa -_-()

Melissa: Yeah, but no one's as weird as me! Okies, you are Aly-chan. No one is as weird as us! YAY! Thankies for reviewing! ^_^

Kojiro-kun-

Miyu: Gore rox!

Melissa: I agree!

Keesho: I second that motion!

Melissa: Motion? Ooh, I wanna make a motion! (Does the monkey) ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh, ooh! 

Miyu and Keesho: o.O

Melissa: What? You can't tell me that you've never watched the Fairly Oddparents! 

Miyu and Keesho: Actually, no.

Melissa: () Oh. Well, um, thankies for reviewing? That is my line, right?

Keesho: You forgot the smile.

Miyu: Baka.

Melissa: ^_^

Melissa: Reviewers get a flower! 

Keesho: What if they're allergic?

Melissa: Then they get benedril (sp?) and a trip to the emergency room too! 

Miyu and Keesho: -_-()

Melissa: Review onegai and have a nice day! ^_^  


	3. A day with Takanaga Keesho

Miyu: Everyone, prepare to watch AA-chan beg for the reviewer's mercy since she hasn't updated for weeks. (Evil grin)

Keesho: I can't wait! (Same evil grin)

Melissa: u.u Yeah, um, I'M SO SORRY!!! My PC broke, and yeah… Anyway, um, all rants are reserved for my other fic and that's about it. No, wait one more thing! I changed it the genre to angst/action/adventure because there is humor, peoples! So yeah… Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Hmm… Blackmail's always a good ways to get what you don't have and want, right?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chappyter 3: A day with Takanaga Keesho

        Koenma waved a hand in front of the dazed tantei. "Yusuke? Reikai to Yusuke, do you copy? Over!"

        He snapped out of his trance. "Huh?"

        "Please look at the vid screen." Koenma pushed the remote and the screen flashed on.

        It showed a girl of seventeen, almost Yusuke's age. She had shoulder-length black hair that was streaked with midnight blue to match her sparkling eyes. 

        Yusuke looked at her for a while. "She's cute." He couldn't help but notice the large, um, things on her chest. (A/n: lol. Yeah, I know it's hentai-ish but hey, I told you there was humor!)

        "She's your next assignment," said Koenma.

        "Wha?" Yusuke gave him a you-gotta-be-kidding-me kind of look. *What the Hell am I gonna have to do?*

        Koenma took a couple of minutes to explain. Apparently, the girl's name was Takanaga Keesho. She was altogether an average girl; smart, somewhat athletic, and a TV addict. And she grew up rich, taking many courses in martial arts and in weaponry. 

        Normal? Well, as normal as a rich girl can get?

                Yeah right.

        You see, an ancestor of her's was a tantei, and her spirit energy was slightly active. It just had to be activated.

        And that's not all. Kitayu has contacted her several times. Keesho is Kitayu's next victim.

        "And what am I supposed to do?" Yusuke asked. "Use her as bait for that damned bitch?"

        "No," Koenma answered blatantly. "You have to protect her. And you can teach her to manipulate her ki while you're at it."

        "So when do we start?"

        "Tomorrow, when she gets out of school."

*~*~ The next day

        Keesho closed her locker and put her backpack on. *Ugh… I hate trigonometry. And I have fifty equations to work out tonight!* She ran past the school gates, eager to get home.

        "Takanaga Keesho, a pleasure, I'm sure."

        Keesho whipped around and saw a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes, a girl with blue hair and lavender eyes, and another boy with black hair and big brown eyes. "H-how do you know my name?"

        "Oh, great, Koenma, that's just great!" the boy with the black hair said. "What are we supposed to tell her? That we were stalking her and that there's a demon that's trying to kill her?!"

        Koenma rolled his eyes. "Takanaga-san, I'm Koenma, this is Botan, and the baka with the big mouth is Yusuke."

        Keesho stared at them blankly. *Yusuke? Why does he seem so familiar?* She shrugged her shoulders and let the idea slip out of her mind. "Whatever. You're all psycho, so I'm gonna jet. Sayonara!" She turned and ran off. 

        "Matte! Do you know someone by the name Meiosutai Kitayu?"

        Keesho's eyes widened as she turned to face them. "How do you know Kitayu?!"

        "Please come with us; we'll explain everything," reasoned Botan.

        "Well… okay." As they started walking, Keesho got a better look at Yusuke. "You! YOU KILLED KITAYU!!!"

        Yusuke turned in time to catch Keesho's punch. "How… How did you know?"

        Keesho had started sobbing and pounding on his chest. "Why did you kill Kitayu? You asshole!" she cursed between sobs.

        Yusuke stopped her by grabbing her wrists. "Keesho… Gomen ne. Now, shh, I promise we'll tell you everything."

*~*~ Yusuke's apartment

        "So… Kita-chan is really a…" Keesho blinked a couple of times. "…A psychotic murderous, tiger demon archer chick that steals and kills all that she possesses?"

        "Yep," the other three said.

        "And I have something called reiki?"

        "Yep."

        "Oh, okay." Keesho fainted.

        "Oh, dear," Botan said worriedly. "That could have gone better."

        Yusuke picked her up. "Let's bring her to Kurama's. He probably has some smelling salts and we need to introduce her to them anyway."

        "Them?" Koenma asked.

        "Well duh. Hiei's always outside of Kurama's window. You know how he likes sleeping in trees."

*~*~ Kurama's house

        Kurama took a small bottle out of his hair. (A/n: o.O Does his hair lead to another dimension or something?) Taking some smelling salts out of it, he waved it in front of Keesho's face. "She'll come to momentarily. You must have given her quite a shock."

        Keesho's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Ugh… Where am I?" She looked up at Kurama. "Who are you?"

        Kurama smiled a gentle smile. "I'm Kurama, and this is my house."

        She sat up. "Are you a youkai?"

        "I'm a kitsune and I can control plants."

        Keesho walked around the room. "Nice place."

        "Arigatou." 

        Just then, a small black figure tried to climb through the open window. *Huh? What the Hell?* Keesho thought. *OMG! A robber!* 

        She ran up and pushed the 'intruder' out the window. "Dumb ass! It's not very smart to break into a house in broad daylight and while people are still inside!"

        "Keesho!" the rest hollered. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

        Question marks popped up around Keesho's head. "Are you blind? That spiky-haired freak was trying to break in!"

        Kurama ran to the window and stuck his head out side. "Hiei! Are you okay?"

        Hiei grunted and sat up. "Kitsune no baka! You and your damned roses, honestly!"

        The fox sweat dropped. "Gomen, Hiei! But you're okay, ne?"

        "My ass is full of rose-smelling thorns. What do you think?!" Hiei got up and ran into Kurama's room and glared at Keesho. *Why does that stupid rule about youkais not killing ningens have to exist?!*

        After regaining his composure, he asked, "Who's the girl?"

        "Um, I'm Takanaga Keesho," she introduced herself sheepishly. She bowed deeply and sweat dropped. "Sorry about that whole window incident."

        "This is Kitayu's next victim," Koenma told the Goth.

        "Great. And we have to protect her, right?"

        "Right. And you also have to train her."

        "Joy," Hiei muttered, rolling his crimson eyes.

        "Keesho-chan," Botan asked, "How did you happen to meet Kitayu anyway?"

        Keesho put a finger to her chin and recollected. "Hmmm… Well…"

*~*~ Flash back

        Keesho closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. *You're just being paranoid, Keesho. No one else is here.*

        A looming figure stepped out of the shadows of her room. "How long have you known I was there?"

        Wrong again. Her eyes snapped open and she sat straight up. "Long enough. Who are you?!"

        "Meiosutai Kitayu. Feel free to call me Kitayu."

        "Why are you here? What do you want with me?"

        "I'm a very lonely ghost, Keesho."

        Keesho gulped. "G-ghost?"

        "Yes. And I am in need of a friend. Will you be my friend?"

        "I, um…" Keesho wasn't sure what to think. *She seems sincere. It can't hurt, can it?*

        After a while, she finally answered. "…Sure."

        "Thank you," the spirit said wholeheartedly. " You're the first person to have given me a chance."

        Keesho smiled at the new member of her tomodachi. "Hey, a girl can never have too many friends."

*~*~ End flash back

        Keesho let out a sigh. "That was a couple of months ago. We've grown rather close since then."

        Yusuke stood up and headed for the door. "Well, we should get out of here. C'mon, Keesho."

        "Where are we going?" she asked.

        "Duh! To train!"

        Keesho sweat dropped and grimaced. *Welcome to Urameshi's boot camp of Hell. Population: Me.*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melissa: I told you it would get longer, minna!

Miyu: But who really listens to you?

Melissa: Shut up.

Keesho: (throwing flowers and Benedril still sp? at the reviewers) Fun!

Melissa: I wanna help! (Chucks flowers and Benedril)

Miyu: -_-()

MoonFieldRabbit-

Keesho: I want ice cream too!

Miyu: Well too bad. You're just an OC (smirks).

Keesho: Meanie.

Melissa: Anyway, SOUL CALIBER II ROX!!! Seung Mina's my favorite character note the naginata obsession and Talim's my second. Oh, and human Nightmare and Yunsung are mine!

Miyu: Great. Now she's obsessing over video game bishies. ()

Keesho: Something wrong with that?

Miyu: Never mind.

Melissa: Thankies for reviewing, Terrie-chan! ^_^

A girl and her muses-

Melissa: I like the poem! Teehee!

Miyu and Keesho: o.O

Melissa: What? It was good!

Miyu: Hold on, _Arisa's_ interested? Freaky… o.O

Keesho: I agree.

Melissa: Me too! Thankies for reviewing! ^_^

kuruna icefire-

Melissa: People are bowing to me! OMG! ^______________^

Miyu: You are very odd.

Keesho: I agree.

Melissa: I do too! 

Miyu and Keesho: o.O

Melissa: Thankies for reviewing! ^_^

Kojiro-kun-

Melissa: (whacking Kojiru with a naginata but still not talking to Kojiro)

Keesho: What's sepukku?

Miyu: I dunno, but the cold shoulder still rox! ^^

Keesho: o.O Uh yeah… Thankies for reviewing or whatever. ^^;;

Gorda-chan-

Melissa: OMG! Gorda-chan! I miss you! Oh, and see that review response above? That's my evil stalker person thingy. You have to hurt him the next time you come down here, K?

Keesho: (snickers)

Melissa: ?

Keesho: Gorda-chan means "Fat lady"!

Miyu: (laughing) In two different languages.

Melissa: Yeah, well I mean it in a loving way! Thankies for reviewing! ^_^

Melissa: Reviewers get a hair clip cause I'm still broke! Keesho, wanna lend me some money?

Keesho: No.

Miyu: WHAHAHAHA! You got dissed!

Melissa: (whacks Miyu with her hammer) Shut up. Anyway, review onegai and have a nice day! ^_^ 


	4. Can't we all just get along?

Melissa: Allo, y'all! Sorry it took me a while to update, but there was the computer being a butt munch and then the homework and…

Keesho: What she's trying to say is that she was being a lazy bum, but is now updating, so you guys can't kill her.

Melissa: Well, I wouldn't have put it that way…

Miyu: I would have. 

Melissa: Oh, and another reason I wasn't updating is because I was working on later chappys of my other fic. GOMEN NE, MINNA! Don't hurt me!

Miyu: HURT HER!!!

Melissa: Meanie! Uh, disclaimer?

Disclaimer: If I can't buy myself a new computer, then why would I own YYH or anything else of importance? I'd probably sell it, since I'm so poor. (sobs)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chappyter 4: Can't we all just get along?

        A couple of weeks later, Yusuke took Keesho to a very large forest.

        "Whoa, where are we?" Keesho asked, feeling overwhelmed by the sheer size of the forest before her.

        "This is the forest that surrounds Genkai's training grounds," Yusuke answered, also absorbed by the forest's massiveness.

        "Oh, I see!" Keesho exclaimed with joy. 

After a couple of seconds, she realized that she didn't really know and turned back to Yusuke.

        "Who's Genkai?" she asked.

        Yusuke sweat dropped and let out a sigh. "She's my sensei."

        "Will I get to meet her?"

        "No," he answered bluntly.

        "How come?"

        A glassy and far away look spread across the tantei's face as he thought of his reply. "She's been dead for three years."

        Keesho shrank back, noticing that she had jumped into another situation. She really had to work on being more tactful. "Oh… Gomen nasai, Yusuke-kun."

        "It's okay," he said as he turned back to the forest. "All you have to do is make it out of the forest alive by sunset."

        She raised an eyebrow as if to say 'you're gonna make me do that kind of crap?'. That was Keesho for you, ever the cynic.

        "Lemme guess, there's a ton of youkai in there that would love to kill me, ne?"

        Yusuke chuckled. "Yep. Let's go!"

        The two ran into the forest, Keesho leading the way. Yusuke was only there incase she needed to be saved. 

        As she ran, annoyance blared in Keesho's eyes. Being an archer, she didn't see how this would help hone her skills at all. 

        *Kami, I hate this,* Keesho thought. *It's so stupid! Why in Hell am I doing this when I'm an archer? An ARCHER!! *

        She let out frustrated growls as more thoughts filled her head, each one angering her more than the last. *And all we've been doing lately is training. Grr… It's so boring-*

        "Keesho, watch out!"

        "Huh? AAAH!!" 

        Yusuke had pushed Keesho out of the way of a demon's attack. But mind you, he did NOT mean to land on top of her by any circumstances.

        "ITAI!!" Keesho yelled at the shonen in front of her. "Yusuke, get off, hentai!"

        She shoved him off gruffly and stood up. Turning her head upward, she sent an almost-lethal glare at her attacker. 

        "Damned demon. Spirit arrow!"

        As she cried out the attack, a green bow and arrow made of reiki appeared in her hands. Letting the arrow go, it flew freely and pierced the demon's heart. It fell about ten stories and hit the ground with a thump. It's landing area was marked by a pool of it's own crimson blood.

        Yusuke stood up and brushed himself off. "Keesho, pay more attention! Stop daydreaming and grow up already!"

        Keesho stuck her tongue out in rebellion. "Gimme a break! We've been training for weeks. You're a slave driver, you know that?!"

        "You're so immature!"

        "You're insufferable!"

        "YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!!!"

        The two turned their backs to each other and let their intensified anger brew inside them silently.

        *Kami, he's such a jerk!* Keesho yelled mentally. After exhaling sharply, she turned her head slowly. *But he does have a nice butt…*

        Yusuke let out an overly dramatic sigh as he crossed his arms. *How can someone so cute be so… GRR!!!* (A/n: Gomen, couldn't think of a better word. ^^;;;)

        "You owe me big time, Urameshi."

        Yusuke whipped around angrily. "And why is that?!"

        She also turned to face him. "Because you almost got me killed!"

        "Me?! You're the one daydreaming!"

        "You're the one who brought me here!"

        Yusuke grunted in aggravation. *Dammit, I hate it when she's right. Damned smart people.*

        With a scowl, he asked, "What do I have to do?"

        Keesho grinned jovially. "Glad you see it my way. Let's get Hiei and Kurama, they can help you out."

        Yusuke sneered haughtily. "You do realize that they've been in the trees above us the entire time, don't you?"

        "They were?" Keesho look up to see a redhead and a black-haired youkai above her. "Oh…" she said as she sweat dropped.

        Keesho's next action slightly scared Yusuke. Why? Because Keesho was smirking. And not just an ordinary smirk. This was the smirk of a girl who had a mischievous idea in her head.

        As she inhaled deeply, Yusuke realized this was the time to cover his ears. 

        "HIEI!! KURAMA!! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!!!!!!!" she yelled, ending with a giggle. *I love being loud…*

        Kurama and Hiei fell out of the trees, landing with a hollow thud. Why it was hollow, no one was really quite sure. They just knew it was hollow and left it at that.

        Hiei was now the second person to yell at Keesho for her odd antics. "Baka, that's the second time you've made me fall twenty or more feet."

        Keesho grinned victoriously. Making Hiei mad at her was her third accomplishment of the day. The first two were making Yusuke mad and then getting him to do her bidding. "That's why you shouldn't climb so high, Hiei-kun."

        Hiei's left eye twitched. "Kun?!"

        She rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Hiei. You're so weird."

        "Is there something we can help you with, Takanaga-san?" Kurama asked.

        Keesho threw her hands at her sides in annoyance. "Oh, Kurama, for the last time, call me Keesho!"

        "Gomen, Taka-" he stopped and sweat dropped before continuing. "Keesho."

        "Anyway, you three are coming with me!" she squealed as she dragged them out of the forest.

*~*~ Somewhere in that really big forest (A/n: No, they're not lost, minna! I'm not that mean! =P)

        Keesho was daydreaming-again. *Hiei's such a weird little goth. And Kurama's so polite…*

        A light bulb appeared over her head. *Of course!*

        Keesho turned to the two in question with a cheesy grin on her face, scaring them. "Sooo… Kurama, Hiei, are you guys single?"

        "What did you say, onna?!" Hiei inquired, anger hinting in his voice. He didn't care if Koenma said to protect her. Anymore of her crap would drive him insane!

        *I really irritate him, don't I?* Keesho thought. If only she knew that she was nearly driving him to insanity. "Don't worry, Hiei, I'm not interested in you. I just wanna know if you guys have girls," she stated, waving him off as she spoke.

        "No, we don't," Kurama answered, slightly blushing. The red tint accentuated his crimson hair perfectly.

        "Great!" Keesho exclaimed, letting out a little squeal. She pulled out a cell phone and punched in some buttons.

        "Kanu! Kitane! Sup? How are my KO's doing?" she asked into the miniature phone. "Baka, who do you think this is? It's me, Keesho. Anyway, I've found a couple of bishonen that might be to your liking. Well, duh! Of course we're gonna meet there; we always do! Ja mata!"

        Keesho folded (A/n: It's a flip phone) her phone and gave the guys a knowing nod. They just stared at her blatantly and sweat dropped slightly. And then they kept walking.

*~*~ Later

        The four stepped in front of a massive, multi-sectioned building. It towered several feet above them, making them crane their necks to read the sign.

        "Ta da! I now present to you the Ryoari Mall!" beckoned Keesho.

        The guys weren't impressed. "What do you expect us to do here?"

        She arched a sarcastic eyebrow at them. "Silly, you guys are taking me shopping!" She listed about twenty some odd stores that they would hit, making the guys pout.

        "How are you gonna carry all of the bags?"

        Keesho grinned smugly, once again scaring the boys out of their wits. "Isn't it obvious? _You're_ gonna carry them!"

        The guys sweat dropped again as Keesho pranced into her beloved hang out. The guys sighed as they plodded behind her, wanting to be anywhere but there at that moment.

        After several shopping splurges and a trip to Yusuke's car to drop off the bags, the gang made their way to the mall's arcade. They soon heard an annoying, stupid voice call, "Urameshi!"

        An ugly, red-haired guy with a gigantic head ran up to them. "Who's the chick? She's cute."

        Hiei crossed his arms and let out one of his signature 'hn's'. "Keesho, the name of the oaf in front of you is Kuwabara Kazuma, or as I like to call him, Kuwabaka."

        Keesho took a good look at the giant before her. "He certainly looks stupid enough to be called Kuwabaka," she sneered.

        "He's another member of the tantei team," explained Kurama, being that he's the brain of the group.

        "Keesho-chan!"

        Keesho whirled around to see two girls running up to her. One was clad in black, black, and ebony, or in other words, black. But despite her outfit, she looked friendly. The other was cheerful and smiling, decked in a pink blouse and a pair of blue jeans.

        "Kanu-chan! Kitane-chan! Konnichiwa!" Keesho greeted them with warm hugs and smiles. "The TKO's have been reunited once again!"

        "Uh, intro onegai?" Yusuke asked.

        "Oh!" Keesho gasped, completely forgetting the four boys. "Sorry about that, Yusuke. This is Shimokita Kanu and Akairi Kitane, we go to school together."

        "What did you mean by TKO?" Kurama asked, still feeling a little overwhelmed.

        Keesho turned to both Kitane and Kanu, and nodded at both. With that signal, they started an odd routine complete with punches and kicks and biting.

        "Now, we're three knock outs that start with K," they chanted. "And three KO's in one round is a TKO. So there we go, we're the TKO's!"

        The guys just gaped at their strange performance, with the exception of Kuwabara, who was drooling like an idiotic pervert.

        Kanu socked him out of the mall. "Disgusting chauvinistic pig." (A/n: Yay Kanu!)

        Kitane and Keesho clapped, and then realized that their buddy had already moved on. Kanu was having a bizarre conversation with Hiei.

        "Nice headband."

        "Arigatou."

        "You're short."

        "So are you."

        "Hn."

        The rest just stared in what could be described as amusement, or even interest. It was hard to say.

        "Katana shop?" Kanu asked Hiei.

        Hiei gave an agreeing nod and they started to walk off. "Ja minna," 

        Keesho rolled her eyes. "You're welcome, Kanu-chan!"

        Kanu kept walking. However, she did wave her hand over her shoulder, signaling that she was thankful in some way.

        When Keesho turned around, she noticed that Kitane was glomping Kurama gleefully. "I pick this one!" she squealed.

        Keesho clasped her hands in joy. "Congrats, Kurama. You have been selected by the hyperful Kitane. Have fun!"

        Kurama gave her an 'I'm gonna get you for this' type of look. *At least she's cute,* he thought.

        "Lemme guess, K-chan," Kitane spoke from Kurama's shoulders. "The black-haired bishie over there is yours, right? He seems like your type," she observed, pointing to Yusuke.

        Keesho and Yusuke looked at each other, and then snapped their heads back to Kitane in complete synchronism. "EEW!!"

        "What are you, crazy?!" Yusuke yelled at Kitane. 

        "Don't talk like that to Kitane-chan," Keesho scolded. "Besides, she _is_ crazy."

        Yusuke just shook his head. "Let's go."

        The four walked inside and the two shojo immediately headed towards a Dance Dance Revolution machine. Thirty seconds later, they were in the middle of a dance off to Keesho's favorite song, "Dynamite Rave."

        "A's baby!" they cheered as they finished the song's several jumps. "We kick ass!"

        When the two girls turned around, they found Yusuke staring gluttonously south of their neck. He hadn't even noticed that the song had ended.

        "Will you do the honors?" Keesho asked Kitane.

        "No, you go ahead," Kitane declined. "He's your bishie."

        Kitane scowled, and then suggested, "Why don't we both?"

        On the count of three, they both kicked Yusuke where it hurts most. Keesho stormed away, and Kitane dragged her new fox along.

        Later on, Keesho and Yusuke had gotten into a "Capcom vs. SNK" fight. (A/n: The millennium version of that game kicks ass! ^.~)

        "I'm kicking your ass!" Yusuke bragged.

        "Puhleese!" Keesho retorted. "Look at your life bar!"

        After more button pushing and joystick jerking, Keesho jumped up and gave a shrill squeak. She started flashing v-signs toward anyone who was looking, making Yusuke sulk. 

        "Hah!" she stuck out her tongue. "Your Ken didn't stand a chance against my Yuri!"

        "Whatever," Yusuke muttered as they walked out. Keesho skipped ahead and he found himself somewhat hypnotized by the way her hips swayed. Before he knew what was going on, he asked, "Hey, Keesho, you wanna go see a movie with me?"

        Keesho stopped in her tracks and walked back to him. "Did you just ask me out?"

        Yusuke's eyes widened as he felt his forehead for any signs of fever. "Yeah, I think I just did."

        Keesho started cracking up. She was laughing so hard that she had to clutch her stomach for support. "What kind of a pick up line was that? You must be a real babe-magnet, Yusuke."

        Yusuke frowned slightly, turning away to hide his embarrassed face. "Keiko would've fallen for it," he muttered.

        Hearing that, Keesho stopped her laughing instantly. *He needs someone, doesn't he?* Tilting her head, she raised her blue eyes to him sympathetically. "Yusuke?"

        "Never mind," he ordered. "C'mon, let's go."

        "Matte, Yusuke," Keesho called out to him. He stopped walking and turned around as if to say, "Yeah, what?"

        Keesho smiled a gentle and sweet smile. "Let's go see that movie."

*~*~ After the movie

        Keesho charged out of the theater, arms locked with Yusuke. "Ha! That movie was so not scary!"

        Yusuke snorted. "Then why were you clutching my arm when the body fell out of the closet?" he smirked.

        "Shut up," Keesho commanded him. 

        They got into Yusuke's green BMW 740 IL and buckled their seatbelts, like all people should. How Yusuke got a BMW, no one is really quite sure. Some people think it was a gift from Koenma, but once again, no one knows.

        "So where are we going?" Keesho asked as she reclined against the plush seat.

        "My apartment," Yusuke said with a grin.

        Keesho's mouth hung in awe of Yusuke's impudence. "You HENTAI!!! I am not gonna-"

        "No, you idiot!" Yusuke interrupted. "We're going there to train. All of the clutter around the living room is perfect for obstacle training."

        Keesho slumped in her seat. *Oh great. If he's not thinking about bishojo, then he's thinking about combat boots. Why me?!*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melissa: Kami, that's a long chappy!

Miyu: It certainly took you long enough to type.

Melissa: So sue me.

Keesho: Why does Yusuke have to stare at my boobs?

Melissa: Cuz he's a perv. Why else?

Keesho: …

Melissa: Here's the hair clips! (Throws hair clips) Oh, sorry about your eye!

A girl and her muses-

Melissa: OMG, how did you know he would say that?!

Miyu: Baka, telepathy, remember?

Melissa: True. Oh, and why did you delete Fate's messed up again? I wanted to read the next chappy, dammit! (Rants about wanting to read it and all that good stuff)

Miyu: (shakes head) *Why must she rant?*

Keesho: Hey, Benji, do the thing-a-ma-bob that AA usually does for me.

Benji: (remember our buttler? Lol) Thankies for reviewing! ^_^

MoonFieldRabbit-

Melissa: Hiya, Terrie-chan! So, when are you gonna update Eternity's a long time? 

Miyu: When she feels like it.

Melissa: (face faults) Uh yeah… Um, I know they're called breasts. I just did that for the effect! ^^

Miyu: Baka AA.

Melissa: Shut up! And how can you not like Kuno, no? 

Keesho: I believe I am quoting Kojiro when I say, "Kuno's an idiot."

Melissa: How dare you bash my bishie! I oughta take away your Yusuke plushie for that!

Keesho: (clutches plushie protectively) MINE!!

Melissa: o.O Uh, okies then… Thankies for reviewing! ^_^

Kojiro-kun-

Miyu: Can I do seppuku to Kojiro? Please?

Melissa: Sure!

Keesho: You'll get rid of a reviewer.

Melissa: Oh. Well then, do it to Kojiru.

Miyu: YAY!! (Kills Kojiro and steals his shikon shard) BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Melissa: Thankies for reviewing! ^_^

Melissa: Reviewer get a leaf because lots are falling from the tree outside.

Miyu: You are such a cheapskate.

Melissa: So? Review onegai and have a nice day! ^_^V Ja minna! 


	5. Training sucks, but so do bad dreams

Melissa: I'm updating, happy?

Miyu: Not really. 

Melissa: . Evil monkey.

Miyu: I'm a fox.

Melissa: I don't care. Oh, and a note, if you like Kurama and Hiei, imagine yourself as Kitane and Kanu. But don't bother cuz they probably won't be appearing in the fic after this (Gomen ne, A-chan and L-chan!). And if you like my beloved Yusuke, think of yourself as Keesho. So let's start the chappy, k?

Disclaimer: WHY CAN'T I OWN YYH?!?!?! :::^o^:::

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chappyter 5: Training sucks, but so do bad dreams

      Keesho was bored once again. She plopped backwards onto her lavish hunter green bed and sighed dramatically. She was bored out of her mind. She glanced at the gold-laden clock on her oak nightstand. It was already two o' clock; the tantei should have arrived to start training at half past one. Their tardiness now added irritation to grievances along with boredom.

      Keesho looked around, searching for anything that would interest her. If she had been a more welcoming guest, she probably would have been cleaning up the house, waiting by the door for her guests. But that's just not the type of girl Keesho was. Having had grown up rich, she was brought to believe that she was too good for cleaning and left it all for the butlers and housemaids. 

      "Oh, what's this?" she asked aloud as a gleam from the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned to find the source of the light refraction; the psychic spyglass that Botan had given her a while back. Picking it up and twirling it in her fingers, she found that the electrical wires in her large wide screen TV were visible through the small piece of glass. 

      "I wonder what else I can see through this thing," she said to the quiet room. She turned to the door just in time for three tanteis to come in; Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei.

      "Is that a psychic spyglass?" Kurama asked, slightly blushing as he spied the small device.

      "Uh-huh. Now turn around so I can see the rest of your 'features'," Keesho ordered, holding the glass over her right eye and giving them the look over.

      Hiei darted over to Keesho side within a second with a murderous glare on his face. In a flash, he grabbed the spyglass and crushed it in the palm of his hand. "Disgusting perverted ningen."

      Keesho gave Hiei a glare and a smirk and at the same time, as she usually did. "I'm spending too much time training; Yusuke's perverted qualities are rubbing off on me," she declared with a snobbish-sounding snort. 

      A sweat drop fell down the side of Yusuke's head as the other three turned for his reply. "Leave me alone," he muttered with a scowl.

      "So, shall I take you guys to the weaponry hall now?" Keesho asked, walking steadily to the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and faced the boys, waiting for their answer. 

      "You have a weaponry hall in your house?" Kurama asked, bewildered by the mere thought of a somewhat girly girl having a section of her house completely dedicated to weaponry.

      Keesho nodded, a look of uncertainty grazing her face and creasing her smooth complexion. "Yeah, didn't I tell you? My dad's always been into the martial arts and stuff, so he collects weapons as a hobby. Since all that stuff was laying around, I decided to take up archery." The guys just stood there and stared at her; still unable to comprehend the fact that Keesho had a weaponry hall in her massive house. 

      Keesho led the group out and down several flights of spiraling carpeted stairs. They were so grand that even Hiei had to hold onto the oak safety rail to keep from losing his balance. All over the walls were magnificent tapestries. Some held the Takanaga emblem on them; others had the family crest embroidered on them in fancy hunter green and sapphire blue silks. On other various parts of the seemingly endless walls were oil paintings of the entire Takanaga clan. One of the larger ones was of Keesho in a luxurious dress made of heavy crushed velvet dyed in a crimson that was even deeper than the red in Hiei's eyes. It was trimmed in a shimmering gold material and the bodice was tied tightly, as was the custom with most medieval-style formal wear. Keesho herself was posed so that her body was turned to her right with her right leg crossed over her left, but her head was turned so that it addressed the front. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei couldn't help but stare at the majestic portrait.

      "Do you like my portrait?" Keesho asked as she continued to walk down the long flight of steps. The guys just nodded, still dazed by the brilliant picture.

      Eventually they turned their heads, not wanting to trip or be left behind in the labyrinth of steps. A couple of flights down, they found themselves in the presence of a rather unusual portrait; a portrait of a tiger demon. This particular demon was garbed in a gown similar to the one Keesho wore in the other painting, except that it was a dark plum. She was posed the same way except in the opposite direction. Her purple hair was slightly lighter than her dress, and there was a distant, lustful look in her solid green eyes. Her eyes were a trip in themselves; they had no pupil. 

      "Keesho-san, may I ask who created that masterpiece?" Kurama asked, hypnotized by this picture as well.

      Keesho beamed proudly. "Oh, do you like it? I did that a couple of months ago."

      Kurama turned to her, his emerald oculars wide in amazement. "_You_ did that?!"

      Keesho nodded as if it were common knowledge. "Yes. I did that around the time I met her."

      "Who's 'her'?" Hiei asked, finally gracing the group with his voice.

      Keesho was about to respond, but Yusuke cut her off. "Meiosutai Kitayu," he said, his voice a low growl. There was a look of locked away anger in his chocolate eyes that no one wanted to question. It would be best if they just left him alone; it was apparent that Kitayu brought up painful memories of four months prior; of Keiko.

      The silence making her uncomfortable, Keesho decided to speak up. "C'mon, we still have a way to go before we get to the weaponry hall." She picked up her pace, and continued walking down the stairs.

      "How much further is it?" Kurama asked, a bit weary from the endless walking.

      Keesho quirked up an eyebrow in thought. "Well… It's on the east wing of the first floor and we're in the west wing of the third floor. You do the math 'cause I'm too lazy to."

      Kurama sweat dropped, and Yusuke almost passed out do to over exertion. Hiei was right; Keesho would definitely be the death of them if she kept this up.

*~*~ The east wing of the first floor (finally)

      Keesho placed her hand on a fingerprint scanner which opened up a set of gargantuan metal doors that led to the often spoke of weaponry hall. The hall was more like a convention center, filled to the ceiling with several varieties of swords, pikes, spears, rope darts, shuriken, sei, naginatas (A/n: XD), staffs, pairs of tonfa, kodachis, crossbows, arrow quills, and other various items. 

      Yusuke picked up a nearby crossbow and tossed it to Keesho. "Hey, careful with that!" Keesho scolded him as she clumsily tried to catch the weapon. "This thing's got a hair trigger!"

      Yusuke shrugged as he said, "I hope you know how to use that thing, because it's the basis of the next attack."

      Keesho set the crossbow down on a nearby stand and gave him a confused look. "You mean I'm gonna learn something other than the reiya?" (A/n: Spirit Arrow. Thankies, Kia-sempai! ^^)

      Yusuke nodded and walked up to Keesho. He held up her right arm, stuck it out in front of her, and pulled her left arm over her elbow as if she were holding a crossbow. "Now, summon your reiki in the form of a crossbow about to fire several arrows."

      Keesho closed her eyes and concentrated on bringing her energy to her. A luminous green crossbow with four arrows was soon visible and her arm was bathed in the warm green light. When she opened her eyes, she smiled. "Hey, I did it."

      Yusuke 'mm-hmm-ed' and told her to only use two arrows for this exercise. When she got rid of the excess, he spoke again. "Now, Kurama and Hiei are extremely fast. I want you to be able to hit them with your reiya at the same time."

      Keesho gawked at his request. "What are you, crazy?!"

      Yusuke shook his head in frustration. "If the training's paid off, this should be a piece of cake."

      Keesho sighed and got into her stance in the center of the room. Hiei and Kurama darted around the large hall and she almost lost track of them a few times. Before she had even felt the cut, a spurt of blood was coming out of her upper left arm. The weapon had been cold, and Keesho knew it had been metal. Hiei had cut her.

      Before she could even tend to her wound, she felt something stiff snap at her right cheek. She had seen a flash of green prior to the attack, so she knew what it was; Kurama's rose whip. Her crossbow kept her arms occupied, so she couldn't wipe the trailing blood off to keep it from staining her lightly tanned skin. If she stored her ki away and dispersed the energy crossbow, it would take too long to summon it again and then she would be susceptible to more attacks. She had to hurry; the crossbow took a lot of her reiki and she was getting tired.

      Keesho was panting heavily already; the exercise had already taken ten minutes or so, which was much longer than she had expected. The black and green darts courtesy of Hiei and Kurama were dizzying her, and she easily lost track of them time and time again. *Close your eyes,* Keesho commanded herself. Her eyes dropped immediately, saving her a bit of energy. *Just concentrate on their reiki, and then aim.*

      Though her eyes were obviously shut, she continued to track the two youkai. Despite the nicks on her flesh from their weapons, she tried to maintain focus. She lifted her arm once again and pointed the arrows in different directions. She now had their movement patterns down and knew exactly where they would attack from next. *Two-thirty; eleven o'clock,* she told herself. She took two sharp breaths; the first one to clear her mind, and the second to let go of her arrows. 

      "CROSSBOW VOLLEY!!!" she cried, squeezing her eyes shut tighter. The two lime colored arrows flew off; one went slightly to Keesho's left, the other almost ninety degrees to her right. Simultaneously, she heard two gasps, and then two bodies falling to the wooden floor. The sound snapped her eyes open, upon which she collapsed on the ground due to overexertion. 

      "Keesho!" Alarmed by her fall, Yusuke ran over to the young girl. "Daijobu?!"

      Keesho smiled with pure pride, relieving Yusuke of his fright. "I'm okay, really. I hit 'em," she gasped with a grin. Keesho turned to face her 'opponents' and smirked when she saw them on the ground. Apparently, the feeling of being drained of her energy was due to her charging the attack for so long. "Ano, Hiei, Kurama, daijobu? I can have the butler bring over a med kit if you want," she offered.

      Hiei gave a gruff shake of his head and Kurama returned Keesho's smile. "We're okay, Keesho-san. My plants can heal us both. I was starting to think you weren't going to hit us for a second."

      Keesho scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Hah! I was just stalling to build up the drama."

      "That's a load of bull," Yusuke commented as he whacked Keesho upside the head.

      "What the Hell was that for?!" Keesho screeched as she rubbed her head. "I'm injured, ya know!"

      Yusuke gave an unsympathetic shrug, causing Keesho to get irritated and start another fight with him. Kurama and Hiei had to come over and stop the fight. When all of the commotion had ceased Yusuke had a black eye, and Keesho had fallen into a well-deserved sleep on his shoulder.

      "Got any more smelling salts in that hair of yours, Kurama?" Yusuke asked his medically versed comrade. "We have to keep training her."

      Kurama was about to take out more smelling salts, but Hiei intervened. "Let the girl sleep. She's exhausted."

      Yusuke and Kurama gave Hiei a confused look. And why wouldn't they? Hiei had shown compassion towards Keesho, and that was definitely not in his profile as the forbidden child of the Makai no Koorime. It was odd; Hiei was going soft.

*~*~

      Keesho floated in an environment that seemed like it wouldn't exist if she hadn't been there to experience it. There were no walls, no ceiling, and no floor. Everything was just a blank white slate. She was the only thing in the area, except for an oddly bright yellow light.

      Just then, Keesho noticed something familiar and purple rise out of the nothingness below her. As it rose further, Keesho's eyes widened in an unexplainable emotion. Before her was Meiosutai Kitayu.  

      "K-Kitayu?!?!" Keesho stuttered in what could be called amazement, shock, fear, or even a mixture of the three. A smile was creeping up her lips as she was happy to see her friend again, but it vanished as soon as she remembered that Kitayu was going to kill her.

      Kitayu put on a pouty and innocent look on her smooth face. "What's wrong, Kee-chan? Aren't you happy to see me? I mean, it has been a while."

      Keesho's sapphire eyes suddenly turned icy and angry, like a raging blue fire dancing upon ice. She clenched her hands into fists and they were once again bathed in her warm green ki. The ki swirled around her arms, resembling a snake made of green fog that had been angry and ready to strike for too long. "Am I happy to see you?" Keesho asked. "Well, I don't know; would you be happy to see the person trying to kill you?!"

      Kitayu was taken aback at first by the hurt in Keesho's eyes, but then regained her usual satirical grin. "Oh, Kee-chan, I wasn't going to kill you… yet. I was going to use your body for a while; it would've been perfect, especially since you too are an archer with reiki."

      The irony in Kitayu's tone aggravated Keesho even more. Kitayu had delivered shattering news that sent blows to Keesho's soul, and she had done it with a devious grin. How Kitayu was able to be so demented, so twisted, was beyond Keesho. She didn't want to think about it; it caused too much pain and too many bittersweet memories. 

      "I won't let you have my body, not on my life," Keesho growled, sending piercing stares toward her former friend, but to no avail. Kitayu remained unaffected by Keesho's anger.

      "Not on your life, eh?" Kitayu asked, her jade green eyes glittering with the excitement of a new challenge. "Then we'll just have to do something about the whole 'life' thing."

      "Right back at ya, bitch," Keesho retorted with a sneer. She held up her right arm and pointed her spirit crossbow at Kitayu, the one person she had never really expected to turn on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melissa: WAI!! What a chappy! I know you're gonna hate me for leaving the loose end, but I have to build up drama, people!

Miyu: I hate you period.

Melissa: (rolls eyes) Typical Miyu. Anyway, I realize that not everyone is as well versed in combat as I am (I spend too much time with my dad, video games, the History Channel, and the Discovery Channel ^^;;), so I'm going to tell you what they mean, kay?

Volley- a term used in archery squadrons for when several arrows are shot at once at a certain area.

Two-thirty, eleven o' clock- in reference to a clock used for when pointing out where your enemies are in relation to yourself. (i.e. think when you're driving, your hands should be at ten and two on the steering wheel. Got it?)

Melissa: If you have any more questions on them, please feel free to ask. Here, my wonderful reviewers, leaves! (Throws a bunch of leaves) ^^

Miyu: -_-() Oi…

A girl and her muses-

I still wanna read Fates Messed Up Again! And Arisa, I felt like making a character on Ari, SO DEAL WITH IT!!! Oh, and Ari-chan, I didn't know you had a thing for Kuwabara… XD Thankies for reviewing! ^_^

Kojiro-kun-

(Whacks him on the head and makes him lose brain cells) Hah! Now you don't know how to cheat death or come back to life! XP Thankies for reviewing! ^_^

kuruna icefire-

O.o Maybe I shouldn't give you anymore leaves… Uh, anyway, I just like the plot line of the Fourth World better. That's all. Thankies for reviewing! ^_^

Miyu: Those responses are awfully short.

Melissa: Yeah, well this was a long chappy. And next chappy, major angst and fighting! YAY! Reviewers get to hit Miyu with an object of their choice! Fun, ne?

Miyu: NANI?! I hate you so much, AA!!

Melissa: ^^ I know. Review onegai and have a nice day! ^_^ 


	6. The truth

Melissa: I know, I know it's been a while…but I've really had a hard time writing this chapter! It's so angsty, and the beginning of it was so easy to write.

Keesho: So, are you gonna get back to my fic now?

Melissa: Yep! Let's start!

Disclaimer: Sugar is my friend… ^^;; I mean, I don't own YYH.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chappyter 6: The truth

        Keesho was lying in Yusuke's arms, unconscious but stirring in a strained motion. Sweat beads were appearing on her forehead and she was breathing heavily. Her hair was moistened heavily from the sweat and tears she was producing. Keesho began to writhe around in the tantei's arms, lashing around wildly. 

        "Get out, get out!" she was muttering subconsciously. "Leave me alone!"

        Yusuke turned to the two youkai, looking worried. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" he asked. Kurama shook his head.

        "No, but if I could look into her mind-" The Youko was cut off by Hiei, who negated the action.

        "You'll get trapped in there," he told them, showing just a slight bit of sympathy for the struggling Keesho. "Besides, she doesn't want to be interrupted right now. She's with Kitayu."

        "K-Kitayu?!" Yusuke spat, unsure that he had heard what he thought he heard. "She's in Kitayu's mind?!"

        But before Hiei could answer, Keesho answered for him. Not with speech mind you, but with a definite action. Her eyes sprang open, revealing a passionate anger that none of the tantei had ever seen Keesho express before. The only strange thing about her was that her eyes weren't their usual sparkling sapphire blue, but now a dull shade of cobalt that showed no life. One thing was for sure; Keesho had been possessed.

        She stood up, wobbly but strong. Her electrifying green energy was swarming around her, a hundred times more intensely than it had during the training session prior. Her breathing was still heavy, like she was having a hard time maintaining control of her fierce reiki. Then her short black hair started to slowly levitate up, as did the rest of her body. Yes, strange as it may be, Keesho was floating. Her body was engulfed in a furious and vengeful aura that seemed to be split into two entities, each one fighting the other.

        Then she let out a bone-chilling shriek. It was an enraged cry, full of pain and misery. The longer she held the eerie note, the further up she levitated. Winds picked up around her, carrying her higher into the air. Said winds were not only blowing around Keesho, but also forcing their way through the training area, turning the cases upon cases of lethal weapons over and hurtling them towards the tantei, who used their energies as shields.

        With another blast of energy, Keesho's scream climbed not only an octave, but a couple of decibels as well. But this time her cry was not the wrathful screech as before. It was now filled with excruciating pain, like it was actually being caused by mortal means. Keesho took another deep breath, and then shrieked again, letting out an unrivaled mass of energy. This blast of ki, colored an odd purple, settled on the ground and started to stir, bubbling and rippling outward. 

        As the energy mass continued to act maliciously, Keesho's vibrant energy started to falter, and she fell to the ground in a slump. Slowly but steadily, she got up, her posture hunched and her knees bended inward as if she was bow-legged. Her arms simply hung down in front of her and her head dangled down as well, almost as if it was too heavy to stand erect. She lifted her head just in time for her to see the mass of energy she had released take an oddly feminine, humanoid form. Features such as green eyes that were devoid of pupils and an arrow quill slung over 'her' shoulder became more visible with each passing second. Soon enough, the mass took on a distinct form that both Keesho and Yusuke recognized with ease. A familiar soul had taken on a solid form and was now standing before them.

        Meiosutai Kitayu was back among the living, though not quite alive.

        Kitayu gave her usual maniacal smirk and directed it at Keesho, her so-called "best friend". "You put up a very good fight, Kee-chan," Kitayu spoke, her voice dripping with malice. She reached up and wiped a small drop of blood off of her lip, and then licked it off with her tongue. "Then again, I should have known that you would be harder to possess than the others. You're just like me."

        Keesho let out a low growl and lifted up her right hand, revealing an extended middle finger. "I'm nothing like you," she spat back.

        "Well then, we'll just see about that." Kitayu took two arrows out of her quill and fed her energy into them, making the tips grow to be about a foot long, each slightly resembling a kodachi. 

        "Let's go." Keesho initiated the fight by bending down and picking up a kitana that had been carried over by the ferocious winds. She twirled it around by the hilt in her left hand and then got into a battle stance with the hilt poised right in front of her right breast. 

        The two darted around the room, only to be seen when their blades clashed against each other. Every once in a while, a spurt of blood would fall to the ground, and no one was really quite sure whom it belonged to.

        "Hey, is it just me, or has the training really paid off?" Yusuke asked, turning to the two demons. "Keesho's gotten a lot stronger."

        "No." Kurama spoke without even turning away from the fight. His eyes remained focused on the flashes of light that came from the clash of metal. "Keesho's fighting with pure anger _and_ with the scars of betrayal on her heart. That's why she can actually keep up with Kitayu."    

        "Look," Hiei ordered. "They've stopped."

        The boys turned their heads back to the fight in session. Kitayu was crouched on top of a large wooden cabinet and Keesho was on the below her, standing her ground on the floor. With an impish glint in her eyes, Kitayu sprang forward, flipping off of the cabinet and starting an aerial assault. She used the force of her weight to push her blades down on Keesho's and they stayed in a deadlock for quite the while. 

        _CLANG CLANG CLANG!!_

Using her ki, Kitayu called another one of her arrows and held it in her mouth. She swiped at Keesho several times before Keesho decided she needed another weapon and manifested a green arrow in her open hand. With both fighters evenly matched, they got into another deadlock.

        "You're not gonna get the better of me!" Keesho cried out, forcing Kitayu off of her. She pushed with so much force that she broke all four of the metallic blades. The recoil sent Keesho sliding backwards, and she placed her hand on the cold cement to bring herself to a halt. Kitayu was thrown up into the air and she landed on top of the cabinet once again.

        "You really would have been the perfect body to possess," Kitayu stated, grinning her psychotic grin as usual.

        "Enough chatter," Keesho demanded, standing up and discarding her broken blade. She brushed herself off and brought her hands into her usual fighting position, the reiya stance. With her right arm extended before her and her left hand over her elbow, she looked right into Kitayu's eyes and showed her that she meant business.

        "I'm shooting one last arrow, and it will have every bit of my reiki in it. I'm expecting the same of you. Whoever survives gets my body. Got it?" 

        Kitayu nodded and took another arrow out of her quill. She set it on her bow, and both the bow and arrow suddenly burst into flames. However, it kept it's shape and didn't even singe the skin on Kitayu's hands. "This is the Tiger Flame Arrow," Kitayu announced. "The flame is a direct reflection of myself; the stronger I am, the hotter it burns. And needless to say, should the flame go out, I will go out as well."

        And so, the two entities summoned as much energy as possible, their energies clashing against each other like the ki was actually alive. Keesho's lime green reiki danced around her, biting and hissing like a King Cobra. The flames Kitayu possessed were flitting around like Keesho's ki, albeit that the flames had a malicious vibe to them. Angry and vicious, yet sensual at the same time, just like Kitayu. 

        Then it happened. Both women let go, upsetting everything in the room, even the very air. 

        _"TIGER FLAME ARROW!!"_

_        "REIYA!!!"_

        The flames and lime mass collided, creating a huge explosion of smoke and spirit energy. The gray air blinded all sight, and no one was quite sure who was standing…or if anyone was still alive. That is, until one more voice rang out.

        _"SPIRIT GUN!!"_

        The blue orb shot out of Yusuke's right index finger, blowing away all of the smoke and clearing the area. But the sight in front of the tantei was not the one they expected. In fact, it was very far from it. Kitayu was less than an inch away from death…and she was lying in the comforting arms of a teary-eyed Keesho.

        Kitayu lifted her now-faltering eyes to Keesho. "I-I wasn't really going to hurt you… I just needed a body…"

        Keesho nodded with absolute sympathy. "I know. I never doubted that."

        But Kitayu hadn't heard the last sentence. Her eyes had closed peacefully before Keesho had even started to speak, and they would never open again. Her body had gone limp, and her head fell back, only supported by Keesho's hand. Kitayu had returned to the living for less than ten minutes, and was gone in the blink of an eye. She would never return.

        She was dead.

        "Yusuke, you bastard!" Keesho cried out in pure anguish. Tears were flowing freely from her blue eyes, falling onto the weakened body of Kitayu. "You weren't supposed to kill her!"

        "Wha-what?!" Yusuke almost screeched his question. How could she say that? They both had reasons to want Kitayu dead; Kitayu had brutally killed Keiko four months prior, and she wanted Keesho's body for her own devilish purposes. What in the four worlds would make her want to spare the demon that had caused them both so much pain?

        "I was never going to kill Kitayu." Keesho spoke so softly that she was barely audible. In fact, if she had been looking Yusuke in the eyes, her voice would have surely cracked. The only possible reason that she hadn't collapsed in a fit of uncontrollable depression was because the shock of Kitayu's death had come so suddenly that it numbed all of the pain. 

        "The arrows were supposed to cancel each other out, and since Kitayu would have been to weak to struggle, Hiei was going to use his Jagan Tie Curse on her so that we could bring her to Reikai with ease."

        Yusuke turned to the Jaganshi, looking for any type of reassurance as to Keesho's statement. The youkai merely nodded.

        "You knew?" Yusuke asked, hardly able to believe it.

        "Yes," he replied. "Keesho told me about her plan when I entered her mind. That's how I knew that she was with Kitayu."

        There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, until Keesho spoke again. She sighed heavily, placed Kitayu's body gently on the ground, and then fidgeted her fingers around a bit. 

        "I never really intended to kill her," Keesho said meekly, looking at the ground the entire time. "I couldn't do it…not after what she'd been through."

        "You think she went through Hell?!" Yusuke asked, clenching his fists to hold in his inner turmoil. "She killed my best friend and she was going to steal your body! And you're not the least bit mad?! What the Hell is wrong with—"

        "You never knew her!" Keesho screamed, taking Yusuke aback completely. "No one knew her, no one gave her a chance. Not even her own father cared about her! I was the only one who took her in and helped her out!" Keesho's revelation brought more tears to her eyes, and she dropped to her knees, sobbing without any chance of an end. She looked so pitiful there, crying and defending someone that had earned everyone's hatred.

        "Keesho-san," Kurama said, trying to be as sympathetic as possible. "How do you know about Kitayu's past? Did she…?"

        Keesho nodded through her tears, not needing to hear to hear the rest of Kurama's question to understand. "She would use my dreams to show me her memories, hoping that they would help me understand her more."

*~*~

        "Kitayu!"

        A young, purple-haired tiger demon turned around to see the loving face of her mother, Inayu. Inayu had long purple hair that she wore down in no particular fashion and kind meadow green eyes. Clearly Kitayu had received most of her features from her mother, having had only gotten the orange stripes on her cheeks from her father. 

        "Hai, Kaasan?" Kitayu ran up to her mother, grinning as her silk pink dress swayed along side her legs. She jumped into her mother's arms and gave her a hug so full of love that it could only have been given by an innocent five year-old such as herself. Both reveled in the embrace, until a gruff and unfeeling voice broke them apart.

        "Kitayu, you are a princess, and you are not to be running! You should know that by now." The voice came from a boisterous tiger demon with short denim blue hair, cold gray eyes, and orange stripes on his cheeks. He was clad in royal robes of red, and stood in a posture that showed off his authority. He was Kitayu's father. 

        Kitayu nodded with her eyes lowered in embarrassment. "Hai, tousan—Your Majesty," she said quietly. He held out a bejeweled hand to his young daughter, and she kissed a large ruby set into one of his many rings without complaint. 

        Kitayu had been born the princess of a small region of the Makai that specifically belonged to tiger youkai. She attended daily lessons on "How to be a proper princess" that bored her to no end, spent very little time to herself, and none at all with her father, the king. It was a hard life, but she managed. As long as she had her mother with her, she would be okay. Inayu was the beacon of Kitayu's young life; her sweet and benign smile able to cheer up her daughter no matter what the situation. Even without a father, Kitayu was happy with Inayu.

        Then Inayu got sick. Strangely enough, an epidemic was going around and striking down even the strongest of the demons. It was like a demon version of Tuberculosis, except lethal enough to take down a demon. Day after day Kitayu would stay by her mother's bedside, waiting on her hand and foot. She was willing to do anything to make her mother well, no matter what it was. Until one day, when her mother told her to stop.

        Inayu turned her head toward her daughter, now seven years old, and smiled as always. She couldn't bear to leave her beloved daughter with a memory of her in pain. In a strained motion, she held out her hand and touched her daughter's soft cheek, damp from tears. She knew this would be the last time she would get to speak to Kitayu, and she had to make it count.

        "Kitayu, my dear, dear daughter." Inayu spoke softly, making Kitayu tense. She shouldn't be wasting her energy by speaking! But she did anyway. Inayu had something very important to say.

        "Take care of yourself, Kitayu. Do what I can do no longer. Take care of your father because I love him and cannot guide him from where I am going. He may not have shown you compassion before, but he does care for you. He cares for you because I care for you. He loves you because you are _my_ daughter."

        Inayu's hand went limp, and Kitayu had to hold her hand against her cheek. Tears were pooling in her eyes, and they fell with speed unmatched. She was crying not only for her mother, but also for the smile she would never see again. 

*~*~

        Kitayu poked her head into her father's quarters, fearing for her punishment. She had beaten up another local boy, which was certainly not lady-like. Before her mother's death, her father would have just grinned at her and ask if she had hit them where it hurts most. But that early gentleness was gone. Now that Inayu was no longer alive, the King had turned even colder than before. 

        Kitayu shuffled in front of her father, keeping her eyes on the ground. "Your Majesty, I—"

        "Silence!" the King roared. He lifted a large hand and backhanded Kitayu, sending her flying across the room. "You are a disgrace to the Meiosutai name! Get out of here! I don't even want to see your face!"

        Kitayu got to her feet and backed out, making sure to not turn her back on the King. Once out of the room, she ran to her quarters, tears streaming from her eyes.

        How could her mother have told her to care for her father, as a death wish no less? It seemed impossible to Kitayu. She couldn't possibly stay; if she did, she would undoubtedly disappoint her father further. As much as she hated to break a promise to her late mother, she had leave. Her father had never cared for her anyway. He wouldn't mind. He wouldn't even mind if she went on a killing spree for fun with the weapon skills that he had hired tutors to teach her. With this new idea, she founded her new belief. Everyone would pay for the happiness that they had found in their parents, the happiness that she had been robbed of.

        But in truth, her father had never really meant to spurn her so. It was that he loved her mother so much that the sight of Kitayu enraged him so greatly. Kitayu looked just like her mother, save for the orange markings on her cheeks. She reminded him of Inayu, and of the loss of his soul mate. But he never got a chance to tell Kitayu this, for he died before he ever found her.

        Kitayu was left alone, and so she turned to a life of murder, of vengeance, and of pain that could never heal. 

*~*~

        Keesho took another breath and dried her eyes on her sleeve. "Kitayu was right; I was a lot like her. My mother had died when I was four, and my father buried himself in his work. That's why I have so much, and yet no father. We had a lot in common."

        Her eyes drifted to the corpse of her deceased friend. "And now she finally has peace…though I have pain to deal with."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melissa: (tearing up) Whoo… That was a tough chappy to write… (sniff)

Miyu: Keesho's currently unavailable at the moment, due to reasons that she'd really rather not talk about.

Melissa: Time for review responses! Miyu-chan, you better start running XD

Miyu: Eek! (runs)

kuruna icefire-

Melissa: (pulls over a bound and gagged Miyu) Go right ahead! ^_^

Miyu: (gets whacked by the battle staff) @_@

Melissa: Thankies for reviewing! ^_^

Keeper of the Apocolypse-

Miyu: (gets whacked by Kuwabaka and a bokken) x_x

Melissa: (snickering) I sure know how to annoy my twinlit… XD Oh, and Arisa-chan, here's the money Miyu owes you. Thankies for reviewing! ^_^

Kojiro-kun-

Miyu: Thank Kami he didn't wanna hit me…

Melissa: (takes away his brain cell re-growing feature) NYA!! =P And besides, it's not like you can really beat me up. I mean, I hurt you on a daily basis! Thankies for reviewing! ^_^

BreAnna's Brain-

Melissa: Someone thought my fic was nice! ^^

Miyu: And she didn't wanna hurt me! YAY!! ^-^

Melissa: Thankies for reviewing! ^_^

Miyu: My head hurts…

Melissa: Good! Anyway, tell me what you thought of this super angsty chappy. I'd like your comments, onegai. Reviewers get a dictionary! Review and have a nice day! ^_^


	7. Living for another day, another person

Melissa: Whoo! I'm back! ^_^

Miyu: Oh, dear Kami, not again…

Melissa: Anyway, um, crap, I kinda forgot what I was gonna say…

Miyu: . Let's just start the chapter.

Melissa: Okay! ^_^

Disclaimer: Still don't own it u.u

Note- TISSUE WARNING!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7: Living for another day, another person

        Another day. Just another day to get through. Days were fleeting past, blurring by just like the arrows on the on the Dance Dance Revolution screen.

        _Up, right, jump, jump, pause, freeze arrow… _

        The mall. It used to bring Keesho such happiness, but now…now, it just reminded her of the past. The past was something she never wanted to relive. It was too painful. For now, she would simply bury her sorrows inside herself and try to move on with the life she had before Kitayu. She had to stay focused. Take one arrow at a time, hit it with the precision she had always had, keep her rhythm flowing, and hope it brought her the happiness she once had.

        _Three right one-eighth steps… A diagonal jump…_

"No!" Keesho scolded herself, stumbling over the lit dance pads and falling backwards, grabbing the metal safety bar for support. She took a couple of staggered breaths and scowled at the screen. That was the sixth step she'd missed in that song alone. She was off today. Very off.

        Beside her was a short black blur that bounced up and down slightly, then came to an immediate halt just as the song ended. The blur turned to Keesho, it's figure now steady enough to make out spiky black hair and a set of crimson eyes. Hiei. He had grudgingly accepted Keesho's offer of free DDR lessons, noticing that she needed something to preoccupy her. It was the least he could do after failing to capture Kitayu.

        "Hn," he declared, casting a look at Keesho, who was crouched next to the safety bar. "What's wrong, Takanaga-_sensei_?" he asked, sounding resentful of the word "sensei". "You've lost focus."

        Kitane crouched down from behind Keesho and put a hand on her shoulder. "Doushita no, Keesho-chan? You've been out of it for days now."

        Keesho pushed off of safety bar to help herself up and stepped off of the playing console. She grabbed her jacket, sent a bored and unfeeling look toward her companions, and walked off. With each step, she sent off a vibe that said, "Don't follow me."

        Kitane stood up and hugged her shoulders, showing off a feeling of discomfort. "What's wrong with Keesho-chan?"

        Kanu mused for a while, then glanced menacingly at Yusuke. "I don't know, but I think I know who would!" She suddenly sprang forward and grabbed Yusuke's collar, jerking his head closer so that she could stare him down. She looked him straight in the eyes, angry irises clashing against vulnerable brown ones.

        "What did you do to Keesho, Urameshi?!" Kanu growled, her tone almost lethal.

        "Nothing," he answered, loosening Kanu's grip on his collar. "A close friend of hers died recently, that's all."

        Kitane perked up, fidgeting her hands around uncomfortably. "She told you and not us? But we're her KO's!"

        Yusuke looked away, wearing the same expression that Keesho did when she explained her plan a couple days earlier. "I stumbled onto it. She didn't plan on telling anyone."

        "Will she be okay?" both Kitane and Kanu asked, the same sound of worry ringing in their voices.

        "Yeah… Well, she should be once she comes back to reality."

*~*~

        Keesho lay sprawled out on her hunter green bed with empty blue eyes staring dully at the top of the canopy bed. Her hands were folded across her stomach and she lay still. She hadn't moved for hours now. Then again, there was no need to. At least, there wasn't a need that occurred to Keesho.

        She'd been thinking those past hours on everything. Her friends, her fate, her existence. Why would things turn out the way they had? Why had she been dealt such a bad hand in life? Things had been going really well before _it_ happened. She had friends, a boyfriend that she was starting to really warm up to, and a lot of monetary possessions that many people didn't. So, why did it all have to fall apart? Her parentless past and unreal present clashed together; ultimately creating her the dark void she currently resided in, waiting for her to be sucked into a deep abyss of no return.

        Yusuke. He'd spited Keesho to no end before, and he'd killed her best friend twice. Surely he was the cause of her pain, right? No. Despite his 'wrong-doings', he had also shown Keesho a hurting, vulnerable side. A side that had a broken heart that needed to be mended. 

        And he cared for her. Sure, the emotions he showed were minimal, but they were there. Why he cared for her, he didn't know, but he did care for her nonetheless. He'd revealed them in a timid and shy way, as if he were afraid. _"I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted to get rid of our hurting."_ Those were the words he'd said to her after Kitayu's funeral. She'd been stunned by his revelation, and it brought an afterthought to her mind.

        She cared for him in return. Her feelings may have been confused and hazy, but they were there. She couldn't blame him any longer, not with knowing what she now knew. He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to protect her.

        But that still didn't explain why she had been deprived of such integral things in her young life. She'd lost her mother at the tender age of four. Her father was never around. Her best friend had been killed right before her very eyes. She died in her arms. Why would life be so cruel to her? Why? Keesho found herself wondering more and more on the subject with each passing moment. Each second left more questions unanswered. 

        Wiping the tears off of her face with her sleeve, Keesho sat up and tried to regain her composure. *I have to put all of that behind me now,* she ordered herself. *I have a future to look forward to with Yusuke and all of my other friends. I have to get out of this slump for them.*

        She stood up, sniffing one last time. *Besides, it's not like I'll ever see Kitayu again. She's gone for good. She told me so.*

*~*~

        Keesho was in another dream sequence, she was sure of it. But this dream realm was nothing like the ones she'd visited before. The ones prior had been completely blank, and full of a pure aura. But this one…this one was a dull gray, streaked a black that emitted a dark force.

        "This is my soul room. We've been meeting in yours before."

        In front of Keesho was Kitayu, now garbed in a flowing white gown and without her usual bow and arrows. She had on a wistful smile, and her eyes no longer possessed their mischievous twinkle. Now they were full of regret.

        "Kitayu?" Keesho choked out, hardly able to contain her emotions. Kitayu was once again in her presence, though she had thought she'd never see her again.

        "I've come to say goodbye, Kee-chan." Kitayu spoke with a calm vibe to her voice, looking serene and strong. "I'm sorry that I deceived you. It's just…I knew no other way."

        "It's okay," Keesho replied, smiling happily at the tiger demon. "You were misguided before, I understand."

        Kitayu exhaled with relief and smiled back at her ningen friend. "I'm glad. Well then, I guess I'd better be off."

        She turned to leave, her figure fading slightly, but Keesho stopped her. She turned Kitayu around, making the youkai look right into her emotion-filled eyes. "Kitayu, I'm really going to miss you. You were my best friend. We knew everything about each other."

        Kitayu nodded, shimmering tears brewing in her green eyes. "I know. I'm glad you're my friend, Keesho."

        Keesho clasped her hands together, looking timid. Goodbyes were hard to say. "…Kitayu, could you do me a favor? Could you…could you tell Keiko not to worry?"

        "What?" Kitayu's mouth gaped open slightly. "But why…?"

        Keesho's lips bore a small smile as she spoke, her head tilted toward the ground. "I don't want her to worry. I know it's been hard for her, not being with the one she loves. I want to take care of Yusuke for her. I know he'll never love me like he loves her, but I don't mind. I just want to ease his pain. So, could you tell her not to worry for me?"

        "I…" Kitayu wanted to say yes, but she didn't want to leave Keesho with a lie. She couldn't do that to the only person that had ever shown her compassion. "I can't do that, Keesho. I won't see Keiko in Limbo."

        "_Limbo_?!" Keesho's eyes bulged out of their sockets due to the mind-blowing news. "Why Limbo?! Do you want me to talk to Koenma for you? I could probably lighten your sentence—"

        Kitayu shook her head, cutting Keesho's rant off. "Limbo is where I deserve to go."

        "No!" Keesho cried out, tears pooling in her eyes. "Do you know what Limbo is? It's a purgatory of souls that will cause you nothing but sheer pain for ten thousand years! You don't deserve that! You won't be able to see Inayu!"

        Tears were now flowing freely from Keesho's eyes. She was clearly upset by Koenma's sentencing. It didn't seem fair to her at all. That is, until Kitayu calmed her tears. She put a hand on Keesho's shoulder and smiled reassuringly at her.

        "Shh… I'll be okay. I already saw mother, and I'm content now. I have all I ever needed, so Limbo wont be so bad."

        Keesho sniffed back her tears, looked up at Kitayu's smiling face, and then flung her arms around Kitayu's neck. "I still don't think it's fair! Limbo's only for the most wicked souls, not you!"

        Kitayu patted Keesho's back like a mother would to her young child. "I was a wicked soul, and this is how I shall atone for it. You, on the other hand, shouldn't beat yourself up over my screw-ups. You have the rest of your life to look forward to. And if Urameshi hurts you, tell him I'll come and haunt his dreams."

        Kitayu stepped back, freeing herself from Keesho's grasp. "Take care of yourself," she whispered, waving slightly. Her figure was fading, and before Keesho knew it, Kitayu had disappeared, leaving only the memory of a smile that had never been known.

*~*~

        Keesho opened her door and stood in the empty hallway. She was smiling sadly, reflecting on the dream of a few nights back. "I'll live a great life, Kitayu," she said, whispering into the wind. "That way, you can live the way you should have through me."

        She began her descent down the stairs, eager to rejoin her friends at the mall. Keesho's story hadn't ended with Kitayu's death; it had begun. And so she would live again, using the memory of her beloved friend to live life to it's fullest.

*~*~*~*~ Owari ~*~*~*~*

Melissa: Whoo, it's done! (sniffs) And so ends the tale of Takanaga Keesho.

Miyu: Wow, it's finally over. (Blinks a couple of times) 

Melissa: I hope you all liked it! ^_^ I LOVED writing it.

Miyu: Uh, here's your dictionaries. (Hands dictionaries to the reviewers)

Keeper of the Apocolypse-

Miyu: (whacks Kota with a dictionary) This is a dictionary, baka ningen!

Melissa: . No need to be mean, Miyu. How many times must I tell you that?

Miyu: It goes in one ear and out the other.

Melissa: Figures. Thankies for reviewing! ^_^

kuruna icefire-

Melissa: Wai! Thankies for the complement! I love the plot line too!

Miyu: I don't.

Melissa: Whatever. Thankies for reviewing! ^_^

Melissa: Squee! So, that's the end of Possessed! I hope you all liked it! ^^

Miyu: I didn't.

Melissa: Who cares if you did? Um, please review and have a nice day! ^_^ 


End file.
